Back to the Island Part 11
Episode summary Ben: This morning, Walt was trying to kill us with his man. He escaped after I did take him and a mysterious virus has infected Hurley. The following takes place between 10:00 until 11:00 hours in the morning 10:01 Ben stopped. I can’t kill you Hurley. How…I have a virus said Hurley shocked. I don’t know. Walt has the answers. Just like he has the answer which Locke’s secret was. Ben was looking on the computer of Starla and Johnny came in. Starla? said Johnny shocked after seeing her dead body. You son of a bitch said Johnny and was taking his gun, but Ben killed him. You killed my friend said Hurley. 10:09 Melanie, Alice and Donna were in the car. Why did it take so long? asked Alice. Nothing the matter said Melanie. OK, let’s go to Charlotte Benson said Donna. 10:11 Ben looked on the computer. Melanie is the maker of the virus. It can kill us human population said Ben shocked. But now she helping us said Ben. Hurley, still shocked, looked at Ben. I can’t…talk…much said Hurley. I will find Walt, but we have no clue said Ben. I’m sorry Hurley, but you’re going to die, my friend. I never hoped this moment would come, but the time is not stnading still said Ben. I…know…Ben…my father…touched me…Miles Straume…helped…me said Hurley. Miles helped you? said Ben. Yes, indeed said Hurley. You’re getting your voice back. Talk more said Ben. Miles killed my father. He is maybe one of the helpers from Melanie said Hurley. 10:22 Melanie, Alice and Donna were on a mountain looking at Charlotte’s house. Here she lives said Alice. Donna and Melanie were looking at the house. Can I talk you for a few minutes Melanie? asked Donna. OK, said Melanie angry. I know you like me said Donna. Yes, friendly liking said Melanie. Why did you kissed me on the cheek? For fun? For embarrasing myself? asked Donna. No, you saved my life today. And yes, I like you. I shame myself for it said Melanie. You don’t have too said Donna. If my mother discovers it…then she will kill me said Melanie. You’re the first girl I love said Melanie. Come said Alice. She’s coming said Alice. 10:30 Charlotte was walking in her bikini and was enjoying the sun. Damn, she’s looking great said Alice while looking with her binocluar. Donna and Melanie were looking too. Does she know that her father is dead? asked Melanie. I don’t know said Alice. Charlotte was taking her phone. Hello? said Charlotte. My name is…Alice, Donna and Melanie were watching from the mountain. She’s going away. She’s going back in house said Alice. I think the main antagonist is calling her said Melanie. 10:45 Walt was running to his compound. Dad? said Walt’s daughter. Yes, I’m sorry, but they’re going to kill over a few hours. I can’t stop it. Because I start it said Walt. I don’t understand said Walt’s daughter. Ben was looking on the computer. Hurley, I will bring you to Eloise Hawking said Ben. Mandy was one of Walt’s helpers at the compound. I have to go undercover to safe his daughter said Ben. She has only 7 hours to life said Hurley. 10:52 She’s still gone said Alice. Something isn’t right here said Alice. An explosion was heard in the house. Alice looked at the house. Charlotte is dead…no said Alice. Unknown to any of them, they were attacked from behind. Charlotte called her men to take care of them. 10:59 Ben and Hurley were riding in their car, Walt was pointing a gun at his daughter, and Melanie, Donna and Alice were in a sheet. Charlotte called. Throw them off the road tot heir death in the woods said Charlotte. Now! said Charlotte. The men did throw them off the road in the woods and the car exploded in front of them, making it like suicide. 11:00 Trivia *In this episode, Melanie talks about her mother, unknown that her mother is involved in the conspiracy as well, before the events started. **This fact wasn't made until the episode in which Lea, Melanie's mother appeared and told her about the fact. Main cast *Hurley *Ben *Walt Category:Stories